The present invention relates to sheet constructions, systems and methods for applying labels to tabs of divider sheets, to tabs of file folders, to envelopes and the like.
One known label application method and system is provided in the INDEX MAKER Clear Label Dividers product available from Avery Dennison Corporation of Pasadena, Calif. This product includes a sheet having columns of clear labels thereon attached with adhesive to a releasable liner sheet. The clear tab labels are formatted using preset layouts and existing word processing software. The tab titles are printed onto the clear label sheet using laser or inkjet printers. The printed tabs are then manually peeled off from the sheet and individually applied to the divider tabs. This system allows the user to individually custom design and print each of the tabs with the desired indicia The clear labels virtually disappear on the divider tabs giving the dividers a clean, professional look. Formatting can use preset layouts and existing software programs such as MICROSOFT Word for Windows, COREL Word Perfect for Windows, COREL Word Perfect for DOS, LOTUS Word Pro, and LOTUS AMI Pro. The following U.S. Patents are related to this prior art product: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,135,261, 5,340,427 and 5,389,414. (All patents and other publications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.)
Application of these labels can be time consuming, clumsy and subject to error, since they must be separated and then attached individually to the corresponding divider tabs. In the process of individually applying them, they often are not applied evenly or properly with the divider tab sheets. In other words, the above-described INDEX MAKER product has the problem that the labels are difficult and time consuming to remove from the backing sheet and to place and align on the tabs so they are straight. They are also small and cumbersome to handle.
Accordingly, a method for remedying these problems was designed and provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,525 to Pollmarn The Pollman patent teaches using at least one set of precut labels removably attached to carrier strips that are removably secured to a backing sheet. The precut labels are spaced apart on the carrier strips to align substantially on the tabs on the divider sheets. The user can separate a carrier strip and precut labels affixed thereto from the packing sheet, place and align the carrier strip across the divider sheet such that the precut labels are placed on the tabs of the divider sheets. He then pulls the carrier sheet upwardly and away from the divider sheet such that the precut labels separate from the carrier strip and remain on the divider""s tabs. This system, while an improvement in certain respects over the prior art, has the disadvantage that the strips are typically flimsy and difficult to properly align. Additionally, the carrier strip can be sticky and thus may stick to unwanted surfaces.
Accordingly, directed to remedying the disadvantages of the prior art, various label applicator constructions are provided herein. Each includes facestock adhered with releasable adhesive to a liner sheet. Die cut lines are made through the facestock but not through the liner sheet; and die cut lines are made through the liner sheet but not the facestock. Portions of the label sheet are then stripped away. Using different patterns of the die cut lines or other weakened separation lines and stripped away portions, the different label applicator constructions are formed. Each is a sheet construction with a plurality of small elongate labels formed from the liner sheet and releasably held to the facestock. The sheet construction is passed through a printer and the desired indicia printed on the labels. The printed labels are then ready for easy controlled removal and application by the user to tabs of index dividers, file folders or the like.
According to one definition of the invention, the label sheet is die cut on both the face and liner to facilitate the application of labels onto the dividers and file folders. The label sheet has die cuts that are oriented thereon to allow them to be aligned with either one or more sets of dividers or sets of file folders. The liner is die cut so that a strip can be removed directly from behind the labels, exposing the adhesive side of the labels. The labels are also temporarily held onto the remainder of the sheet by small ties. Removal of the liner from the label sheet allows the user to align the tabs over the substrate using the rest of the label sheet as a carrier. The application of the labels is followed by removal of the label sheet that breaks the ties, leaving just the labels on the substrate. The label applicator construction includes a pressure sensitive laminate material die cut on both the face and liner and sheeted to a standard-size sheet. The facestock of the pressure sensitive laminate material can be either paper or coated film that is toner or ink receptive. The adhesive can be permanent or removable, depending on the level of adhesion needed for the end user.
A first construction/method of the invention is for applying multiple labels on tab dividers/file folders. The label sheet includes die cuts that are oriented on the sheet in a way that allows them to be aligned with the set of tabs if a set of dividers were stacked on top of each other. The liner is die cut so that a strip, positioned directly behind the labels, can be removed, exposing the adhesive side of the labels. The labels are also temporarily held on the label sheet by small ties. The removal of the liner from the label sheet allows the user to align the tabs over the divider set using the label sheet as a carrier. Once the labels are affixed to the tabs, the user pulls away the label sheet to break the ties, leaving only the labels affixed to the tabs.
An alternate method for placing multiple label on tab dividers/file folders uses a label sheet which includes labels arranged in a way similar to the first method. In this method, the liner is die cut in the shape of the row of labels. The labels are exposed by removing the strip of liner directly behind the labels. Next, a set of dividers is placed on the exposed adhesive using the outline of the removed liner as a guide. After the labels have been pressure applied to the tabs, the label sheet is pulled away, leaving the labels affixed to the tabs.
A second construction/method is for applying single labels onto substrate. In this method, individual labels are placed on the substrate one label at a time. On both short sides of the label, there are xe2x80x9chandlesxe2x80x9d that are held onto the label by small ties. These handles are used to hold the labels over the desired position and used to align the labels. After placing the labels on the desired location, the handles are removed by pulling laterally away from the label.
An alternate construction/method uses a single xe2x80x9chandlexe2x80x9d on the label. In this method, individual labels are placed on the substrate by using a single handle as an alignment tool. The handles are once again held onto the labels by small ties that are designed to be broken after the label has been placed in its desired location.
A third construction/method uses multiple sets of tab dividers placed in a device that uses pouches that are tiered. A set of dividers is placed in each of the pouches. The dividers are positioned such that when a label sheet, such as the one described in the first method, is aligned with the top row of tabs, all others will also be aligned. This allows the user to label multiple sets of dividers in a single operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the foregoing description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.